role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ShodaiTorikera
ShodaiTorikera (初代トリケラ ShodaiTorikera) is a giant triceratops and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ShodaiTorikera is a fierce and tough opponent who despite lacking any special abilities is a brute force to be reckoned with and has a very strong determination power. Outside of battle, ShodaiTorikera is usually seen peacefully acting out and grazing on plants, which are his favorite food. History Debut: Neo Axor Conquers the World ShodaiTorikera first appeared in Memphis, Tennesee during Neo Axor's rampage. ShodaiTorikera originally lived peacefully underground for years up until then Neo Axor's storm he was causing was so loud and effective that the dinosaurs who lived underground were awakened and startled. ShodaiTorikera was startled the most and burrowed his way onto the surface, also attracting the attention of a Pterosaur and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. ShodaiTorikera wandered around the Memphis for a while, up until then ShodaiTirano appeared and did battle with ShodaiTorikera, intent on preying on him. The two dinosaurs did battle for a while, up until Gamera appeared. With ShodaiTirano distracted, ShodaiTorkiera then rammed at ShodaiTirano, stabbing at him with his horns in the gut. ShodaiTirano roared in pain and then swung his tail at ShodaiTorikera's face, sending ShodaiTorikera back hard, rolling over next to Neo Axor. ShodaiTorikera, realizing Neo Axor was behind the storm, then tried to fight him off and rammed at him with his horns, but Neo Axor then sent strong gusts of winds, sending ShodaiTorkera spinning around and crashing against some buildings. Neo Axor then fired his Slave Rays at ShodaiTorkiera, taking control and causing ShodaiTorikera to become one of Neo Axor's servants. ShodaiTorikera turned and faced Gamera, ramming at him his horns. Gamera then fired a plasma fireball at ShodaiTorkiera, to which ShodaiTorkiera barely avoided and then rammed at Gamera. Gamera grabbed ShodaiTorkiera by his horns, causing dirt to form behind his heels as he's pushed back. Gamera then lifted the giant triceratops up and threw him down to the ground, making him eat dirt. ShodaiTorkiera spit out some dirt and then got back. ShodaiTorkiera then regrouped with ShodaiTirano and ShodaiPutera, teaming up with his comrade dinosaurs and fought off Gamera for Neo Axor. ShodairTorkira charged again at Gamera, to which Gamera then backhanded him, to be hit hard and smacked across, sending him rolling over. After Neo Axor became heavily injured, Neo Axor ordered his dinosaurs to retreat; and so ShodaiTorikera, ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTirano then retreated, following their master Neo Axor elsewhere. Rebuilding the Mu Empire ShodaiTorikera appeared briefly in the RP where he roared and kept some of the human slaves of Neo Axor in line, and also acting as a worker himself, helping the building progress. Enhance the Dinosaurs! ShodaiTorikera later appeared to follow Neo Axor along with the other dinosaur followers to his lair, where the special new ooze that Neo Axor had found could further enhanced his dinosaur followers. Neo Axor threw his ooze at ShodaiTorikera along with ShodaiPutera causing them to be enhanced both second and third. ShodaiTorikera was at first confused, but then came to realize how much more powerful and bigger he had become. ShodaiTorikera tested out his abilities and was amazed; firing his organic missiles from his horns around the ground. Neo Axor then told his dinosaur followers to go out and train themselves, to which ShodaiTorikera and the rest did. Compulsory Service ShodaiTorikera later appeared in Salem, Oregon and quickly began wreaking havoc, running over tanks and mowing them down, as well as firing missiles from his horns. Sleeping in a lake in Salem, Oregon, Yagosu was awakened by the rampage of ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTorikera. Rising from the lake and curious of the two monsters, he roared to get their attention. In response, ShodaiTorikera charged towards him and knocked him back. Retaliating, Yagosu blasted a stream of fire towards him. Flying by, ShodaiPutera fired his own blast of fire, which Yagosu shielded himself a giants by covering his face with his claws. Yagosu then fired another blast towards ShodaiPutera, but was surprised when he sent down another fireball and grabbed ShodaiPuteras leg in the confusion. He was then knocked down by ShodaiTorikera's horn missiles, and left on the ground. Yagosu smacked ShodaiPutera with his claw when he picked him, un-amused, But was wounded heavily when ShodaiTorikera stabbed him with his horns. ShodaiTirano then arrived and knocked him out with his tail. The three Dino’s then carried him, back to the island of their master, Neo Axor. Lifting up Yagosu's wounded form and insulting him, he was enslaved by Neo Axors Slave rays and then kneeled before him, completely under his control. The three dinosaurs, ShodaiTorikera included, then roared out to the skies. Neo Axor vs. The Crystal Legion ShodaiTorikera then participated in the final battle for Neo Axor where he acted as one of his chief soldiers, fighting off mainly Neo Jyarumu. The two got into a long and bloody duel, but Neo Jyarumu came out on top. Following the demise of Neo Axor, ShodaiTorikera was depowered and his whereabouts remained unknown for a while. To Be or Nazi Be ShodaiTorikera returned when he was captured by Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz captured him along with ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTirano and were he was brainwashed by one of Victory Demon's brainboxes, thus recruiting him into part Victory Demon's forces. He and the other dinosaurs were led by Wolfman into the battle of Poland. While there, ShodaiTorikera mainly fought off against Hetzer and Komi, battling them off with his horns. ShodaiTorikera did sufficiently against Komi, however he was defeated by Hetzer's anti-kaiju missiles, taking him down shortly after their duel with their blades. He was later rescued and beamed back to the Martian Nazi Party's base to heal. Abilities * Burrowing: Unlike normal specimen of ceratopians, the Giant Triceratops can burrow in the ground, or at the very least, hide in it. * Horns: Like normal ceratopians, the giant version has giant horns used to gore enemies. ** Organic Missiles: Following his enhancement due to Neo Axor's special ooze; ShodaiTorikera can fire out explosive organic missiles from his horns. Whenever they are about to be fired, his horns glow. They are at missile strength. Trivia * Unlike his co-star, the Tyrannosaur, the Triceratops never was reused in any of the dinosaur related shows. It's battle with the T-Rex however, was recreated in two shows. Topura was the first to re-create this battle with Ururu, whose suit was modified from the Tyrannosaur's, in the series Dinosaur War Aizenborg. The second time, a normal Triceratops and T-Rex fought it out was in Dinosaur Task Force Koseidon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Herbivores Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)